transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Sinderson
Marcia Sinderson is a musician and reincarnation of Mizar. She was catapulted into stardom at age 16 with her single, "Don't Need Roots". She was murdered by her brother and parents when she was 20, after which Alcor the Dreambender helped her ghost get revenge and reenter the reincarnation cycle. Physical Description In life, Marcia had long brown hair and dark eyes. She often dressed in brightly colored clothes. After becoming a ghost, Marcia's form became grey and translucent. Her skin, hair and clothes had been burned into scraps, and her fingers, teeth and eyes had disappeared. Her form gradually decayed as her soul did, and eventually she lost her human form entirely to become little more than an ashen cloud. Personality Marcia was an extremely charismatic person who made friends easily. She was fun to be around and easy to talk to. She was passionate about her music, and after years of being a famous pop star she could be somewhat self interested. Still, she was a kind person who cared about the people around her. As her soul deteriorated, her personality deteriorated with it. She became singularly focused on her goal of getting revenge, and got aggressive if she thought Alcor or anybody else was getting in her way - first with words, then with physical attacks. By the time Alcor returned her to the reincarnation cycle, Marcia had retained virtually nothing of her original personality. Powers Marcia was an extremely talented singer and dancer. These skills were so ingrained in her that they remained with her even after she had been a ghost for a year. As a ghost, Marcia possessed the ability to walk through walls. Later, she was able to fly and to affect small objects in the physical world, like paper. She was also able to possess things for short periods of time; Alcor was able to create bodies for her to interact with the physical world in. History Life Marcia was born in 3465 on a small town called Rend, on a floating island in the Californian Island Federation. Her mother, Medea Sinderson, had wanted to be an opera singer before she had Marcia, and enrolled her in singing classes. She enjoyed these classes, and quickly became very skilled for her age. When Marcia was four, her father died and her mother remarried to a man called Ambrose Sinderson. Ambrose was a cultist who worshipped the minor knowledge demon Avalpur. He had a child with Medea called Isiah, who immediately got showered with love and affection while Marcia fell out of her mother's favor. Medea began to get jealous of her daughter for being a talented singer, and withdrew her from singing lessons. Marcia continued to practice in private at her friend's houses and with her drama teacher, Ms Kindle. She clashed constantly with her family as a teenager, and ran away when she was 16. Marcia traveled to Las Vegas, where she sang her own song, "Don't Need Roots" at a bar and ended up becoming famous. She quickly had more money and attention than she knew what to do with, and was having trouble dealing with past trauma from her childhood. She took to a self-destructive life of extravagant spending, nightly partying, and heavy drinking. On one of these nights, she met Henrietta Rockit, an older musician and Henry reincarnation. They quickly became friends, and Henri tried to teach Marcia the life skills her parents had neglected to teach. She also convinced Marcia to see a therapist, and to cut down on her drinking. After a few months, Marcia decided to reach out to her brother Isa, and let him know that she could help him escape their parents. Isa told his mother about this call, and Medea was furious to hear her estranged daughter attempting to 'steal' Isa away from her. She decided to kill Marcia. One night, while Marcia was passed out in a bedroom of a house she was partying at, her family and members of Ambrose's cult kidnapped her, drove her into a nearby forest, and set her on fire to sacrifice her soul to Avalpur. Afterlife Avalpur was supposed to eat Marcia's soul so she would not form a ghost, but Alcor became enraged upon feeling the murder of a Mizar. He obliterated Avalpur and helped the newly formed ghost of Marcia adjust to her new circumstances. Ghosts are the imprint of a person's personality that they develop in life, and rapidly deteriorate without a body to inhabit; Marcia had at most a couple months before her entire identity degraded into nothing but a desire for vengeance. Alcor offered to help her complete a bucket list, but for the first few weeks Marcia found it difficult to process her death and tried to carry on as if everything was normal; she danced at clubs and sang at karaoke bars. The two of them formed a close bond during this time, and when Marcia decided to face her family and get revenge on them, he promised to help in any way he could. As Marcia was taking revenge on her family, the effects of her soul's deterioration began to show. She became reluctant to leave the island her family lived on, and angry when Alcor suggested doing anything else. This terrified Marcia, and she tried very hard not to think about it. Marcia appeared to Ambrose, then to Isa, and finally to her mother Medea. Upon being faced with the ghost of her daughter, Medea took her son and drove both of them off the cliff of the floating island. Ambrose had been taken into custody and Marcia decided to haunt him, but Alcor saw her soul had considerably deteriorated and decided it was time to bring her back to the reincarnation cycle. She refused to go, however, and he did not have the heart to force her. One year later, Alcor visited Marcia in Ambrose's prison cell to take her to a concert Henrietta Rockit had set up in her memory. Marcia's identity had long since been stripped away by this point, and the only way to make her want to come was by stealing Ambrose's soul and bringing it to the concert. Once they were there, Henrietta played "Don't Need Roots", which awoke one of the last scraps of memory left in Marcia's soul. She walked on stage and sang her song to a cheering crowd for the very last time, before Alcor tessered her soul to the Mindscape and let it reenter the reincarnation cycle. Appearances * Marcia/Ben/Lane Arc Trivia * Marcia's immediate reincarnation is Lane Douglas. * Marcia identifies as non-binary. * Her favorite song is "Tomorrow's Coming For Us" by her friend Henrietta. References Category:Characters Category:Mizars Category:Transgender characters Category:Ghosts